Clone Joss
=Clone Joss= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/trolljoss_3.png Name: Jocelyn "Joss" Paige Dudley Gender: Female Age: Effectively 19, chronologically 2 Birthdate: November 30, 2049; her original self's birthday is August 22 Birthplace: Under the Space Needle Hometown: Redford, NH Height: 5'3" Weight: 111 lbs Build: Small and wiry Eye Color: Brown with yellow sclerae Hair Color: Black Parents: Will and Celeste Page were her original's parents. Her clonedad -- now her legal dad by adoption -- is Henry the Mad Scientist. Status: In the red quadrant with Clay, in the pale quadrant with Clone Jake, and in the black quadrant with Archie. IM Screen Name: ShinyExplodyThings2 Player: Cameo Theme Song: Then the Morning Comes by Smash Mouth Appearance Clone Joss looks exactly the same as Original Joss did at 19, only she's a troll. Like all trolls, she has grey skin, black lips, sharp teeth, yellow sclerae, yellow nails, and yellow... ish... horns. Also black lips but I tried to put those on the doll and they looked stupid so please excuse that visual inaccuracy. As trolls go, Joss is a fairly large-horned one. Her hair is long and tangly. Her eyes are brown (er... the irises are), because troll adults' irises are the same color as their blood. When buying clothes, her two main criteria are durability and yellowness. She usually wears army boots, torn-up jeans, and a neon yellow T-shirt. She also likes other bright colours, but not as much as neon yellow. Joss has occasionally been seen wearing colours other than yellow, when the mood strikes her. (She's fond of fire-esque colours like orange and red, as well as neon green.) Her blood is chocolate-brown, but this would only become obvious if she was wounded, because the inside of her mouth and suchlike is also grey and she doesn't go around wearing brown things like trolls are supposed to do with their blood colour. Personality Like the other Josses, Clone Joss is kinda nuts, extremely casual, and has enough energy to power continental Europe. She talks like a surfer dude and/or a stoner, although she is neither. She is also a legit pyromaniac, so it's a good thing she's fireproof. She's one of the least divergent clone PCs out there, or at least she was before she turned into a troll; she thinks of herself as being the same person as she is in her secondhand memories and therefore hasn't changed her name. She has some of the psychological aspects of troll-ness despite being originally human. Only some, because her rewritten memories basically amount to the life of a troll who was raised by humans, in a human society, but who was nevertheless at least kind of in touch with troll culture. (It turned out this way because the effects of Wes's reality warping on her memories were pretty superficial: she remembered being a troll when stuff happened to her, but she remembers her life being pretty much exactly the same otherwise, despite trolls having a very different culture. However, she still knows stuff about''troll culture, so she's not just a recolored human with horns on either.) This most prominently affects her love life, i.e. she wants one that follows the rules of troll romance rather than human romance. Which is to say, weird, polyamorous, and including things humans don't count as romance. Mainly this means having a normal love interest, a second love interest who she hates but still wants to sex up, and a third partner who prevents her from burning the city down or otherwise going too crazy. (There are four kinds of trollmance, not three, but the last one is kind of an oddball even compared to the others. It's hard to describe concisely and people don't care about it as much so I'm not gonna bother with that here.) Also, from a troll perspective she's a goth. Trolls have inverted symbolism when it comes to light and darkness, because they're a nocturnal species who evolved on a planet with much more intense sunlight than ours. Light is dangerous and scary, darkness is normal and welcoming. Therefore, troll goths are just as morbid as human goths but they like sunlight and bright colours instead of darkness and dark colours. Even before she got turned into a troll, Joss liked bright colours more than the average human, and that hasn't changed now that she's a troll so thus you have Troll Goth Joss. (She's fully aware that ''humans who like sunlight and bright colours are ordinary, not gothic.) This mostly just means that it's more appropriate and less random for her to work at a goth store, since her personality is exactly the same. I suppose that makes her a troll perkygoth. Power Power Class: 4 Joss has three powers, more or less: she can spontaneously combust at will (with the secondary power of controlling her own flames, and being able to localise them to a particular body part with practice), and she also has the ability to build fantastic gadgetry that flips the middle finger to the laws of physics and real science in general. Additionally, she has a half-strength version of the Page family's signature cartoon powers. It doesn't have the annoying side effects of the full power and loses the most blatantly reality-bending parts of being a human cartoon, but she still has a smattering of random toony effects. The most significant of these is the ability to shrug off blunt trauma or explosions. Beating her up will result in either circling birdies and/or stars and brief unconsciousness, or spontaneously appearing bandages and bruises that go away fairly quickly, depending on the situation; explosions even at point-blank range just lead to her being covered in soot and perhaps getting her hair lightly toasted. Also I guess having horns could be considered a power. They are, after all, solid bone (or maybe keratin, but still quite solid and hard) and pointy, making her head a much better weapon (in a literal sense, not a brains sense) than an ordinary human's head. Background Clone Joss is a clone. Of Joss. She came from under the Space Needle and thus shares all the clones' memories of captivity and seething, burning hatred of cheesy old sitcoms. She's enrolled herself at Cyrus University, since her original was in college at the point Clone Joss's memories were retrieved from. She was one of the handful of people who retained aspects of the trolls they were turned into following Halloweenstuck; Clone Joss was Tavros Nitram, although the only things she retained from him personally were his basic horn shape and blood colour, as well as a newfound interest in mohawks and fairies. Otherwise she's basically herself if she was physically a troll, with some fragments of troll psychology thrown in. Usually Wes's cosmic retcons actually, legitimately change the past (hence why I called them "cosmic retcons"), but since she's a clone and nothing she remembers from before 2050 happened to her, it was mostly just her memories that changed. It obviously didn't ripple out far enough to change anything at all about Original Joss, so basically, from everyone else's perspective, Clone Joss came out of the clone tanks as a troll, but nobody else would remember her being a troll when she was growing up in Redford on account of the Joss who is a troll has never even been to Redford. (Even before it was pointed out to her that Wes turned her into a troll and she didn't start off that way, Clone Joss did think it was peculiar and kinda suspicious that the original version of her was human yet she remembered being a troll all her life.) Random Facts * Clone Joss's legal name, as mentioned at the top of the page, is Jocelyn Paige Dudley; she doesn't particularly like Henry's surname and neither does he, but she caved because it was important to her clonedad. And also because she got to have the initials JPD: "Jocelyn Police Department! I'm the Joss Police!" * Despite this, she still introduces herself as Joss Page. It's basically become her stage name. Here is a picture of what Clone Joss looks like when she decides that it feels good to be a gangsta: http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/2792/42966392.png Category:CamChars